Nyillia Database
The database of the infamous DMMORPG Nyillia. It includes information on players, monsters, npc's, places, etc. that are part of the game and featured in the story of the same name. Supreme Beings A group made up of the main characters in the story "Nyillia". This did not start in the beginning, but it eventually was created by 41 players, a.k.a the main characters. Shiro — She who cannot be escaped/The Bloody Valkyrie "I...I really care for all of them. They are like my children and I'll protect them like they protect me. I want to become, not only a queen which they will be happy serving under, but a friend whom they can trust during hard times. And I want you to help me. Will you, red hair?" The online avatar of the villain Shiro in the game Nyillia. She plays the role as the main female protagonist of the story with the same name. She is a True Vampire whose Min-Maxing combination of holy and undead specializations make her a One-Woman Army. * Above Good and Evil: Word of God confirms that Shiro effectively operates on this logic. Because her empathy for humans is sealed and she is so far above the level of any possible challengers, she can no longer be constrained by traditional morality. She is so far above everyone else that she has lost the ability to consider normal human beings as equals or to respect them at all, so any human casualties from her actions are treated with the same level of dispassion one would show after swatting a fly. * Anti-Villain: Most of the things she wants aren't that bad, such as creating a diverse kingdom free of racism or conflict or allowing adventurers to be more than monster slayers employed by the kingdom. However, she has no qualms with mass murder, torture or any number of atrocities so long as she feels they don't get in the way of her plans and serve some purpose, even if it's just intimidation. * The Archmage: The wiki page for her shows 80+ known spells she uses, but that is still barely touching the tip of the iceberg when it comes to Shiro's knowledge of the arcane arts. The normal amount of spells a level 100 player character can know in Nyillia is 300, but Shiro used a special ability "Dark Wisdom" to master a total of 718 different spells. And her mana level? "Exceeds Limit". * Aura Vision: She has a spell that allows her to see her opponent's remaining MP as an aura form. * Berserk Button: Shiro cherishes the memory of her old friends above all else and reacts with rage when anyone threatens their creations, their name or insults their memory, even accidentally. Most of her more sadistic moments come from people who accidentally push this button. ** Her other button is someone tarnishing her name or affronting her honor as she takes great pride in her honor and being a woman of her word. *** Shiro: This Is Unforgivable!.Even if they did not know! ** The most subtle one, don't be rude around her. At the absolute best, it will irritate her, and even then it could make her murderous in the blink of an eye if you're foolish enough to persist. * The Berserker: She has quite effective minmaxing to get rid of her traditional weaknesses. One of the few that are left is that when she gets covered in blood she begins to Blood Frenzy, losing the ability to think clearly in exchange for growing power. * Bling of War: She has terrible fashion sense herself but has maids who pick out her wardrobe to make her look threatening on top of being perfectly functional and dangerous gear. It's also invoked in that her favorite sets are designed to look good together because players didn't want to look stupid just to be strong if they could avoid it. * Blood Bath: She bathes herself in the blood of her foes to work herself into a frenzy and transform into a monstrous form. * Blood Magic: Shiro can manipulate the blood of those she slays. * Crazy-Prepared: With over 700 spells and an arsenal's worth of magical items, she has just the right solution for basically every occasion and the cunning strategic mindset to match. * Cute and Psycho: Her friends find her cute. Just about everybody else in the world finds her psycho. This is not particularly surprising - when she is around her beloved friends, Shiro does get a lot of absolutely adorable moments. Her enemies are not so lucky. * Cute Little Fangs: A given for a cute vampire like her. * Debt Detester: She always pays her debts. Always. * Elegant Gothic Lolita: Her way of dressing, as befits a vampire girl. * Emotion Suppression: Whenever she experiences strong emotions, her undead body suppresses them, though something slamming her Berserk Buttons can overcome this. Although it makes her more inhuman, it's in some ways a good thing, since it allows her to not worry about fear, anger, or any other emotions that would otherwise cloud her mind and make her a less effective ruler (especially in the early stages where she's still adapting to her new position). * Even Evil Has Standards ** She was perfectly willing to let a village be slaughtered while she watched through a magic mirror. Understandable, as she didn't have enough information to intervene, until she saw a full grown, armed and heavily armored soldier chase down, torment, maim, and prepare to execute two helpless little girls. That soldier didn't have a prayer, and neither did the army that came with him. *** Shiro: You can chase down women and children, but you lack the conviction to face an enemy? *** "Grasp Heart!" * Evil Albino: A sadistic vampire with white hair, really pale skin and bloody red eyes. * Evil Virtues: She makes sure to keep a good public image, is as honest as possible, honors agreements, avoids falling victim to arrogance and does a good job of cultivating genuine loyalty by showing her own. * Faking the Dead: As part of a training exercise she decides to pretend she's dead to see how Ultrona runs without her. While a few idiots like Fatale or the idiot noble that hits on Shirome believe it, for the most part everyone under her reacts with "Bullshit, there's no one strong enough to kill her." * Good Powers, Bad People: You wouldn't know it from initial appearances that she's specialized in holy magic. But yes, she does have 10 levels in Cleric, among other skills, despite being bad to the bone. * Healing Magic Is the Hardest: Knows some priest spells, but being undead prevents her using their healing spells. * Hellish Pupils: She has vertically slit pupils. * Hidden Heart of Gold: While it's downplayed and more apparent in her interactions with the NPC's of Ultrona, Shiro will occasionally help others or do something nice, even for humans or outsiders, because Good Feels Good. All though in these instances, if anyone questions her on it, she'll say she was doing it for a practical reason that had nothing to do with morality or decency. * Hypocrisy Nod: Quote the girl... ** Shiro: I forgot to tell you. Try as I might, I have a tendency to be... hypocritical. * Hypocrite: Setting aside the above nod, see the Even Evil Has Standards entry above? She's done such things herself with no qualm, only worse and on a larger scale with no hesitation. * I Gave My Word: When she promises to do something she refuses to back down on it even if it comes at a personal cost, though the limit of this is not known. * I Meant to Do That: She tends to pass off blunders and thoughtless action as part of some greater scheme, which tends to work as a mere distraction if nothing else. It also maintains her image of being an infallible and near omniscient queen to her subordinates. * Ironic Nickname: She's called "She who cannot be escaped" for a reason. Anyone that tries to escape her...let's say they didn't live to tell the tale. * Kill It with Fire: Both on the giving and receiving end of the trope: she knows several fire spells, but fire is also a weakness of the undead. She selected her default gear specifically to negate that weakness entirely. * Large Ham: Though mostly reserved, Shiro also has a flair for theatrics should the situation warrant it. Most of the time, it simply comes off as the requisite showmanship befitting of an Evil Queen such as herself. She even keeps notes on what gestures to use in certain situations and practices them in private. * Leonine Contract: She's quite fond of these, often seeking out people in desperate situations, providing a solution and charging a steep price. However, the terms she offers are always considered quite fair, sometimes even seen as quite generous, and she always keeps her end of the bargain, as much as possible, even if it would be against her interests or she has no obligation to do so. * Light Is Not Good: She's a depraved and evil vampire who is also a Holy Valkyrie. * Life Drain: Her divine-class item, Spult Lance, is a strike-type weapon that drains the life out of the people it hits to heal herself. This bypasses even the undead race's immunity to Life Drain. * Magic Knight: She is equally (that is to say highly) proficient in melee combat and magic. * Man of Kryptonite: She's an undead (immune to instant death effects) that with specialties in holy magic and can cast fire spells (which the undead are weak to) and a class build that works wonders against spellcasters. * Mega Manning: Her Dark Wisdom apparently works by learning spells from the corpses of players. * Mercy Kill: The kindest thing she can do for prisoners is to give them a swift painless death, a mercy she gives to those who have done nothing to offend her. * Ms. Fanservice: Not by choice. She owns a closet full of fetish clothes, all given to her by her maids; just from her own admission this includes various rather revealing dresses, sets of Sailor Fuku, School Swimsuit, School Sport Uniform, Meido dresses, Qipao, Elegant Gothic Lolita (her default outfit), Sexy Nurse, Playboy Bunny, leotards and many more. She also has a variety of Animal-Eared Headbands and fitting tails. * Munchkin: ** She's an undead, granting immunity to instant death and most status effects. She's also a holy valkyrie, granting her spells and abilities to neutralize holy attacks. She can also heal herself with negative energy and has special abilities designed to regenerate and survive prolonged onslaughts to outlast most of her opponents. * Mystical White Hair: A vampire with silver hair. * Necromancer: Powerful undeads are generally capable of summoning lesser undeads. Shiro is an Overlordess, so she is able to summon low, medium and high tier undeads. Back in the game these are only temporary summons which will vanish after a certain amount of time. * Noble Demon: She's a mass murdering monster, but also generally willing to accept surrender and has no need to cause suffering just for the sake of suffering. She also honors nobility from her enemies. * Not Growing Up Sucks: Being undead, she laments that she will never have the body of a mature woman. * One-Hit KO: She's specialized in instant death effects to the point where she even has access to a secret bonus class with a one hit kill ability that can kill inanimate objects, terrain, and the undead. Use of the ability turns an entire field into a sand filled crater. She also has a death aura that among high level players would only cause a status debuff, but is strong enough to kill some of the most powerful known monsters. * One-Woman Army: A level 100 character in a world where level 30 is considered unstoppable. Upon hearing of her weaker abilities a group of high ranked adventurers estimate that an army of ten thousand men would be needed to match her. * Oxymoronic Being: She is a vampire...yet she is also a valkyrie. So she is at the same time a holy and unholy creature. Red — Akuma "I-I wanna leave...I don't like this place..." * Ascended Demon: A very powerful demon who is well known as "Akuma". * Berserk Button: He gets easily angered if anyone dare hurts someone he cares about. He once ripped a demon hunter open for hurting Karlop. * Cool Pet: He adores his warlock pet, Karlop. * Declaration of Protection: When he needs to fight, he's a strong being and will protect anyone from danger. * For Happiness: When Shiro hugs him, he describes it as 'a key to happiness'. * Handsome Devil: Girls and guys swoon over him because he is one of the most handsome demons in Nyillia. * Mr. Insecure: He's very insecure about himself so he's usually seen with his hair covering his face. * Offing the Annoyance: He gets annoyed by those who have pleasure from punishments. * Rapunzel Hair: He has very long red hair which stops at the ground. * Summoning Ritual: Others can summon him if they have problems within the village. Category:LunariaAsmr Shirome — Demon Queen of Desolation Shirome is one of the main characters in "Nyillia". A succubus tailored with Mighty Glacier specializations, and the twin sister of Shiro. * Beauty Is Bad: It's noted once that she's very beautiful. Too beautiful and in the wrong way, which is unnerving and an obvious sign of her true nature as a demon. Q — Herrscher of Reason "Jus’ don’t stare too much at me, alright? I.. don’t like bein’ looked at too much, yanno~?" * Animal Motifs: Crows. * Cuteness Proximity: Has a love for cute things. * Feel No Pain: Not that he does not feel pain, but apparently he has high pain tolerance and low awareness about his condition. He is not even bothered when he pricks his finger with needle. * Kiddie Kid: Despite being 17, he shows a lot of childish behaviors, including his fondness for stuffed animals and mixing onomatopoeias used by children in his speech. * Kindhearted Simpleton: Ultimately a deconstruction. Anyone can easily see that he's gullible and kind, but that makes him very hard to handle when he's upset like during the Star Festival Event, where even Karlop has a hard time calming him down. Shiro even points out it's his kind, simple nature that makes him unable to hold back his difficult negative feelings. * Mismatched Eyes: Another of Q's trait he has a complex about, since people apparently have said mean things about them. He's still happy to have Karlop praise them, though. * Nightmare Fetishist: Q loves "scary things" as much as he loves cute things. * Satellite Character: Eventually subverted and deconstructed. Most of his motivations revolve around Shiro, and many of his dialogues are about Shiro's prowess as an artist and his determination to follow her "to the bottom of the hell". At a sight, one might think that he wants to play the game only for Shiro's sake. But as the story progresses, the unhealthy side of his devotion comes into play, and Q faces the reality that he is literally dying inside because of his compulsion to be useful to Shiro. Fortunately the Character Development leads him to embrace his individuality and become a more independent person, as well as reestablishing his relationship with Shiro as a more equal one. In events like the Shooting Star Festival Event and the Halloween Event, Q starts to develop his own goals and tastes such as his interest in festivals and his newfound wish to become a player who can appeal to children. * Sweet Tooth: He seems to carry around candies everywhere. The type of sweet things he can eat seems to be limited however, as he apparently can't consume "properly made sweets". * Trademark Favorite Food: Candies, or cheap candies, more specifically, as he has said that he's not good with nicely-made sweets. He often carries them around, and a picture of candy is even included in his autograph. Ultrona NPC's Guardians In General The Guardians are the inner circle of Non Player Characters who directly serve Shiro as executive lieutenants and advisors. In theory, they answer to no one but Shiro, but in practice are obligated to coordinate with Memoir so that their actions do not interfere with one another or instructions Shiro exclusively assigns to the Overseer. As the Supreme Beings' chosen elite, the denizens of Ultrona show proper respect to the Guardians for their immense authority and terrifying power. * Apologizes a Lot: The guardians are quick to apologize when they think they've said something to offend Shiro (who usually needs it explained to her how it could have been taken as an insult). * Berserk Button: Anything that they consider an offense to either the name, actions, or character of Shiro is sure to elicit a negative reaction from them. Push this button further and they deliver either a swift death or subject the offender to something so horrible that they'd wish they were dead. * Blue and Orange Morality: Shiro cannot fathom how some of the guardians operate or just how far they're willing to go to obey what they think are her orders. * Evil Virtues: Loyalty above all else, as they are all fanatically loyal to both Shiro and Ultrona. * Happiness in Slavery: While Shiro considers everyone in Ultrona as children under her care, the Guardians, and really every single denizen of Ultrona, think that they only live for one purpose: to serve the strongest Supreme Being without fail. They consider being praised for their work as an honor they deem themselves unworthy of receiving and the rewards bestowed upon them, no matter how meager or insignificant, as blessings from the almighty. Such is their devotion to Shiro that they think failing to accomplish her commands or living up to her expectations is a grave sin. * Hidden Depths: Now that most of the Guardians of Ultrona have sentience and personalities, Shiro wanted to know if they can be capable of things other than being fanatically loyal to her and obeying her every command. Therefore, she places the guardians in situations that would allow them to come up with their own ideas. * My Master, Right or Wrong: Shiro's word is law. If she says the sky is yellow with purple polka-dots, then the sky is yellow with purple polka-dots. Unless the Supreme Beings who created them said otherwise. Memoir * Authority Equals Asskicking: Subverted. She is the supreme overseer of all of Ultrona's floors, making her the highest-ranked NPC in Ultrona who answers only to the Supreme Beings themselves. * Berserk Button: Any perceived insult against Shiro or Ultrona, real or imagined, sends her into a rage. * The Dragon: As the Overseer of the Guardians she is Shiro's second-in-command. * Hair-Trigger Temper: She is quick to anger whenever someone insults Shiro or tarnishes the reputation of Ultrona. She verbally (and sometimes physically) admonishes punishment on the slightest perceived failure, often forcing Shiro to order Memoir to calm down. Normally, however, she's calm. * Meaningful Name: Memoir sounds like 'memory'. She can control the memories of people. * Sugar-and-Ice Personality: She mostly acts cold and collected, but while with Shiro (or her close friends) she becomes much more emotional and warmer, even displaying a very cute and adorable side of hers. Non-Human Kingdoms/Countries The Great Lake Great Lake is a large lake that lies in the northern part of the Great Forest and extends to the southern end of the Ethereal Mountains. The Lizard Men One of the demi-human races in Nyillia. They are humanoid lizards that have shared human and reptilian characteristics. Lizardmen dwell in the southern part of the the Great Lake. They're divided among five tribes: Green Claw, Red Eye, Dragon Tusk, Small Fang, and Razor Tail. * Happiness in Slavery: This appears to be their ultimate fate in Ultrona. They even wear collars with chains on them, but they don't seem to be in distress. * Proud Warrior Race Guy: Their general motif. * Reptiles Are Abhorrent: Averted. Till now, no evil lizardman has ever showed up. Aside from occasional fighting between tribes and against the toadmen, the Lizardmen seem quite peaceful and don't show interest in expanding their territory. Compared to them, the humans factions look far more evil. Dwarf Kingdom One of the races found in the Nyillia. Dwarves are skilled in crafting and mining. The Dwarf Kingdom exists in the Ethereal Mountains. * Our Dwarves Are All the Same: Beards? Check. Booze? Check. Excellent miners? Check. Argue a lot? Check. Category:Nyillia